Frequently Unansered Questions by Abhorrent Beast
Big Questions of Bloodborne Feel free to add more questions or theories that answer any of these questions. Just because a question has one answer already, that does not mean that there cannot be more. Madman’s Knowledge What is Mergo’s Loft? What is the One Reborn? What went down at Iosefka’s Clinic? Who is the impostor? Late One Night at Iosefka’s Clinic | Boreas#9053 Fauxsefka as a Member of Mensis | bellringerkat What is the Celestial Emissary, and how does it fit with the Clinic and the Research Hall? Who is Martyr Logarius? How is he still fighting? Is he undead? Who WAS Martyr Logarius? | soulsmusings Who was Simon? How is he sane in the Nightmare? What happened to Loran? What (or who) is Darkbeast Paarl? Why does it drop the Spark Hunter Badge? In Progress Beast Taxonomy Theory Why are the snatchers killed after the Blood Moon? Why are the Shadows of Yharnam deployed in the Forbidden Woods? Why and how is Edgar in the Nightmare? Why is Yurie at Byrgenwerth? What is Hemwick, and how does it connect to the rest of Yharnam? Who is the Abhorrent Beast? How did he get into the Forbidden Woods? In Progress Beast Taxonomy Theory Who was the Cleric Beast? The Identity of Cleric Beast | /u/BB-Fan_Grey Who is Djura’s third companion? Why does Laurence burn in the Nightmare? Who is the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst? Why can Henryk only be summoned after you kill him? What is the Wet Nurse? Mergo’s Wet Nurse’s Identity | /u/ninthbelief Who is Gilbert? What are Brainsuckers? What is the Beast-Possessed Soul? In Progress Beast Taxonomy Theory How was the Lecture Building transported into the Nightmare? Why do Winter Lanterns look like the Doll? Why is Willem mushrooms? Why does he gesture to the Lake? Oedon-Orphan Axis | /u/YourDailyDevil What is the Crown of Illusions? Who is Brador? How does his bell work? Where was Gascoigne from? Who is he? Are he and Henryk related somehow? How did Iosefka’s Blood Vial end up in Mergo’s Loft? What are the Gardens of Eyes? What are the Cainhurst Servants doing? How are they alive? What is the Forbidden Grave? What exactly is the Orphanage? What is the Underground Corpse Pile? Burning Orphanage Theory | /u/iwtexplode What was the Ashen Blood? What is the Brain of Mensis? How does it connect to the Winter Lanterns? Who is Alfred? Who were the Oto Workshop, and what distinguishes them from the Powder Kegs? What caused the change? Why is Yharnam unable to approach the Wet Nurse? Why are the Contrarian and the Chapel Dweller unaffected by the Blood Moon? Who were the Madaras Twins? Why does the Younger Twin show up after Valtr leaves? What is the poison swamp beneath Iosefka’s Clinic? What are Hateful Maggots? What is the Bloodletting Beast? Why does the Chapel Dweller appear infected? Who was irreverent Izzy? Who was Archibald? Great One’s Wisdom Where does the Blood come from? What is the Moon Presence? What does it want? K->MP | /u/zephid7 Moon Presence as Child of Blood Theory | /u/SomeSayKosm What is the Eldritch Truth? What is Mensis doing in the Gaol, and what are the Pthumerians doing in Yahar’Gul later? What is the Altar of Despair? What distinguishes the Vilebloods? What is the Nightmare? Dream Map Theory | /u/TheIncandescentAbyss What is Oedon? Oedon-Orphan Axis | /u/YourDailyDevil What is Frenzy? Why does it manifest as blood spears? Who was Rom? How did they ascend? What purpose does the veil serve? Oedon-Orphan Axis | /u/YourDailyDevil What are the pillars in the Hunter’s Dream? How did Kos die? What does the average Yharnamite know? What is the Choir? What is Mensis? How do they fit together? How do their philosophies differ from Laurence and Willem? Who is Vicar Amelia? What causes the Scourge of the Beast? What distinguishes Kin of the Cosmos? What happens when you defeat the Wet Nurse? Why does every Great One lose its child? Assorted Insights Celestial Emissaries are baby Amygdalae Conspiracies These are substandard or unsupported ideas and theories that usually don’t relate to a specific question, but are still interesting nonetheless, and I felt they merited at least a mention here. The lamps are not real. (Working on this one.) Annalise’s throne room, or possibly all of Cainhurst, is a dreamland. The first Cleric Beast is not Laurence, but in fact Brador’s Testimony. Timeline